The Past, The Present, The False, The Truth
by Frostbite-The-White-Night-Fury
Summary: Humphrey and Lilly are married, as are Kate and Garth, But when Humphrey finds out that Lilly is a legendary Moon Wolf the side effects take place. Then a mysterious wolf shows up... will they be safe?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This will be my 3rd story that I've done. So review/follow/favourite are loved and I will be finishing this story so don't leave me on this.

Some OCs are owned by LoverWolfs1121 (I will say which OC is not owned in the chapter I use them in).

I DO NOT own Alpha and Omega.

CHAPTER ONE

The Start of New Problems

It was a lovely day in Jasper Park, the season of summer was half way through and all the caribou grazed lazily, there was a gentle breeze blowing towards the den area of the newly joined eastern and western packs, the breeze startled one of the male wolves in his and his mate's den, and woke him, as he slowly sat up he gazed at his mate thinking how lucky he was to have such a beautiful mate with her snow coloured fur and beautiful lilac eyes and as he was staring her eyes began to open revealing her lovely eyes he was just thinking about. She yawned and looked at her mate who was staring at her with a smile.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Humphrey" she asked.

"Can't I look at my new mate's beauty"? Humphrey asked

She smiled then gave him a lick on his muzzle, then spoke.

"Well that's ok" she started "anyways, good morning my handsome Omega"

"Good morning my stunning Omega" Humphrey replied still smiling.

"I think my father wanted to talk to you this morning, he said it was extremely important" she said.

"Oh… ok then, shouldn't keep him waiting then" Humphrey said

"I'll see you later Humphrey" She said with a smile.

Humphrey trotted to Winston and Eve's den he thought about Lilly "Why is Lilly white with purple eyes, it doesn't make any sense. No one else in the united pack was white or purple eyes". As he finished his thoughts he was at the front of the Eve and Winston's den.

"Eve… Winston" Humphrey called

"Come in Humphrey" Winston said

As Humphrey walked in and sat down near the entrance of the den he saw Eve and Winston sit in the middle of their den near Humphrey.

"Have you done anything to my daughter" Eve started "because if you have I will personally rip of wolf-hood, shove it down your thought and then tear of your tail and beat you to death with it" Eve said in a polite tone with a creepy smile.

Humphrey and Winston stared at Eve wide eyed.

"No Eve, Humphrey is here because I wanted to have an important chat with him" Winston said

"About what" Eve asked in a quite tone so Humphrey wouldn't hear.

"About Lilly" Winston Said

A/N  
>ReviewFavourite/Follow

What are they going to say about Lilly, is something wrong?

See u in the next chapter ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Prepare 4 the next chapter, your going 2 find out about y Lilly's white with purple eyes. :O

I DO NOT own Alpha and Omega

CHAPTER TWO

All About Lilly

"What about Lilly" Humphrey asked Eve and Winston

"Why Lilly isn't like us" Winston Said

"Wha…" Humphrey started before being cut of by Eve

"We actually found her near the bottom of the mountain as a pup" she said

"When we found her we saw a figure up in the clouds, and from what we know now the figure was a legendary breed of wolves called Moon Wolves, the only type of wolves that have angle like wings" Winston said

"A Moon Wolf" Humphrey stated "my Lilly is a legendary Moon Wolf"

"Yes" Eve answered

"The Moon Wolves are not to be taken apon lightly though, they are said to be one of the most vicious and intelligent packs" Winston said in a stern tone

"But what does this have to do with Lilly" Humphrey asked "It doesn't seem like there's any problem"

"Well Lilly was the only member born without wings and has survived, and we've searched everywhere fort something that relates to this and we found something" Winston said

"She will get a very rare illness and were not sure how we will cure it" Eve said in a sad tone

"Do you know about any side effects" Humphrey asked a in a desperate tone

Eve and Winston glanced at each other and then looked at Humphrey and said the same thing "No"

A/N

Has anyone got any ideas 4 what some side effects?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Soz, got nothing 2 say

CHAPTER 3

Who's That

Lilly sighed as she was walking to the waterfall lake, by the time she got there she saw Garth up in a tree and Kate looking for him. Lilly greeted Kate and told her that Garth was up in the small tree. So Kate went around to the back of the tree while Garth wasn't paying attention and barked as loud as she could to scare him, and it worked because the next thing the girls saw was Garth falling face first into the ground. Garth looked up to see both girls about to laugh their tails off.

"Hey…" Garth started while rubbing his head "why did you do that"

"I'm sorry" Kate said as she licked Garth on the muzzle

As Kate was talking with Garth and apologising Lilly started to feel funny, at first iit was nothing but then it grew. Lilly started to feel light headed.

"Lilly are yo…" was all Kate could say before Lilly fainted.

As Lilly had fainted Kate and Garth were freaking out, especially Garth, he was running back and forth yelling "WHAT HAPPENED" or "IS SHE ALRIGHT" and Kate would of laughed if Lilly was possibly hurt. As Garth and Kate were about to howl for help Lilly awoke feeling… ODD.

"Garth… Kate… what happened" Lilly asked quietly

"You… Um… sorta fainted" Garth answered

"Yeah and you should of seen Garth" Kate said sarcastically "He was yelling 'IS SHE ALRIGHT' and 'WHAT HAPPENED' it was so funny"

"Yeah… "Garth started, his face starting to turn red "but anyway, are you ok"

As they were talking a rouge and wild male wolf was walking by and smelt a female… a female in heat. He thought that was great because he hadn't had a bitch in a while so this was the perfect opportunity. He was a dark brown wolf that would have been hard to see in the dense tree area, so the wolf started to sneak in the direction of the smell and heard three wolves so he decided to wait. He waited for about twenty minutes but eventually the brown and golden wolves left and the one that was in heat stayed by the lake smelling flowers. So he chose this moment to reveal himself.

"Hello" the wolf said approaching Lilly with a sly grin on his muzzle

"What is it you want" Lilly replied

"I want to mate with you… and if you hadn't noticed your in heat… So" he said with a bigger grin than before

"NO" Lilly said sternly "I already have a mate and if you hadn't noticed im not in heat its not even spring"

"Ok then" he said walking toward her "Then ill have to force you"

Lilly started running away with the horny male wolf behind her, and just as she jump over a tree root coming out of the ground he pinned her on the ground with his red canine member hovering above her belly, Just as he was about to enter her a large wolf jumped on him pushing him away and allowing Lilly to move away. Both wolves started to fight, but before the wolf that tried to rape her could land a hit the other wolf tripped him over and tapped him on a few mussels and immobilised the rapist wolf. After that the wolf that saved her and looked her in the eyes and said "I'm Rex"

A/N

Rex is an OC own by LoverWolfs1121, and what do u think?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Hey everyone here's the 4th chapter

CHAPTER 4

New Friend or Enemy

Now that Lilly could get a better look at her saviour she saw that he had a dark grey pelt with a white underbelly and yellow eyes, but as she slowly walked towards him she saw two creamy white clumps of feathers that were folded neatly and were about one meter long.

"Excuse me miss… are you ok" Rex asked

"Oh… um… I'm fine"

Before Lilly could say anything else Winston, Eve, Humphrey, Kate, Garth came with a few other female wolves.

"Lilly, what has happened here" Winston asked

"I'm fine dad… this rouge wolf came to…" Lilly looked down "Rape me"

"WHAT" Eve yelled

"Yes its true, and luckily I was walking by and stoped this mutt" Rex said calmly

"Yes I can see that you have stopped him but what did you do" Winston said

"Oh I just blocked the arteries in his in his hind legs" Rex replied

"Really, and how did you know how to do that, even I don't know how to do that" Eve said in awe

"Well iv studied wolves bodies and I guess I just taught myself" Said Rex

"Well anyway, what should we do about this mutt" Said Garth

"What do you think Eve" Winston asked

"Well anyone that have tried to hurt my daughters gets the full penalty" Eve started with a creepy smile

"Wait, what's the penalty" asked the rouge wolf with fear

"Death"

"WAIT, DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS… ITS NOT MY FALUT ANYWAY" the rouge wolf looked around and then pointed at Lilly with his front left paw "SHES IN HEAT AND WASENT BEING PROTECTED SO ITS HER FALUT"

"Well that to bad" Eve started "Um… excuse me what your name"

"Rex and yours"

"Eve… now could you please fix his legs"

"But Eve he would just run away"

"That my problem, not yours" 

"As you wish" As Rex said this he unblocked the arteries in the rouge wolfs hind legs and as soon as he did the wolf started to run but before he could get away Eve jumped on him pining him to the ground.

Eve started by sticking her claw gently in the skin of the rouge wolf then drawing her claw down ripping him open and then he started screaming as his blood poured out of the slice in his chest, Eve then started ripping his inside out with vast amounts of blood, as she did this most wolves there looked away but not Rex, he just look with the face of an experienced healer. Then Eve finished by slicing his throat.

"Now that that's out of the way what's on your back Rex" Lilly asked

A/N

What on Rex's back a and are Rex's intentions good?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

:P

CHAPTER 5

Lilly's Surprise

"Wings" said Rex

"But how"

"Well Eve I'm a Mo-" he said

"Well this is all very interesting, but you haven't introduced yourself" Winston interrupted

"Oh of course where are my manners… I'm Rex, son of Alou and Kodi, my specie is Moon Wolf, I'm an Alpha and a healer"

"So your just like Li-" was all Humphrey could say before Eve put her paw over his muzzle

"Everyone, Humphrey and I need to have a little chat" Eve said

Eve and Humphrey walked to behind a bush that was far enough for no one to hear them.

"What was that for" Humphrey started as he was rubbing his muzzle

"Lilly doesn't know"

As Eve and Humphrey were arguing Rex was talking to everyone else but then noticed Lilly she was snarling very quietly, but as soon as Rex looked at her so did everyone else.

"Lilly are you alrig-"

Lilly barked viciously at Kate before Kate could finish, Kate looked at Lilly's eyes with disbelief.

Lilly shook her head and spoke "Kate why are you looking at me like that"

"Lilly are you feeling alright… you were snarling and then you barked viciously at me, you scared me" Kate said as she looked down

"Wait" Rex said as he started walking around Lilly "Lilly, how are you feeling" "a little light headed" "when did your symptoms start" "well earlier I fainted" "Lilly" Rex said sadly "you have a very dangerous illness, and you need to keep your emotions under control… or you'll… die."

"What, ho-"

"Lilly stay very, very still or this will hurt" Rex said

Rex then walked over to Lilly's back and saw what he was looking for… two very small and oddly black feathers that were on each side of her shoulders above the shoulder blades, "This will hurt" he muttered to Lilly as he started to pull the feathers at the same time. As Lilly was grunting at the pain it was soon relived as Rex stopped pulling and stood back. Lilly looked at her back to see two small wings that were the size of her head and black as night.

A/N

OMG Lilly has wings

What does every one think


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

:D

CHAPTER 5

Wings Among Things

"I have wings… "Lilly said quietly

"Well yeah, you did know that you are a Moon Wolf… right"

"No Rex, I didn't" Lilly said

"How did you know about this Rex, and how do you know anything about the Illness" said Winston

"I really don't want to talk about it… its personal" He said looking down with I slight frown

"Hey guys" Humphrey yelled while returning from his chat with Eve "Have-"

"Mom, why didn't you tell me I was a Moon Wolf… Why" Lilly said cutting Humphrey off

"We thought it would be better for you, and that we didn't think you deserved the fate" Eve replied shamefully

"That's fair, now what were you saying Humphrey" Lilly finished

"Did you forget about the Moonlight howl, its tonight"

"Moonlight howl…" Rex said with a puzzled look

"Yeah"

"But Humphrey what is a Moonlight howl"

"Rex you've never heard of a Moonlight howl"

"No I haven't"

"Well a Moonlight howl is where everyone gathers at the howling rock and howls with their mate an-"

"And it's a night filled with love" Lilly finished while leaning on Humphrey

"Oh… we had something like that, but we howled on a new moon, not full" Rex said

"Well come on everyone lets go get ready" Kate stated

Kate walked off with Lilly, Eve with Winston and then Rex went with Garth and Humphrey "So guys what do we do now" Rex asked "We get ready" answered Garth. They all walked over to a pond and washed their fur, then Garth trotted off to find pinecones and came back within two minutes. Rex used his paw to hold the pinecone and brush his mane while Humphrey and Garth did each other, As they finished they saw Rex with a gorges shiny coat and beautifully brushed mane and _huge_ muscles. "I wish I was that muscular" said Humphrey with a whine. "Are you jealous Coyote" "What, no way Barf" Humphrey replied to Garth with a smirk "Well lets go" Humphrey said to Rex and Garth "Ok" they both said with a slight smile on their muzzles. They all headed to the howling rock and when they got there Humphrey and Garth saw the girls, Kate's fur was shiny with a slight fragrance of lavender and Lilly's fur was also shiny with a scent of Lilac and had a lily placed in her fur above her right ear. Rex looked at them and saw them starting to walk forward and he followed behind but was soon stopped by three wolves.

"Names Flower" said the first wolf with lust for him

"Fern" the seconded wolf said

"I'm Flare" the last one said

"Um… what do you three want" Rex said

"Why are you here, handsome alpha" said Flower while giggling with Flare

"Just to enjoy the beauty of this place. I hope your enjoying you time and find yourself a mate that will fill you with true happiness" Rex replied

"Oh we will" Fern said with a lusty voice

Garth, Kate, Humphrey and Lilly stopped as they overheard their conversation and made a soft laugh with each other as Rex's getting surrounded by girls due to his handsome looks and muscular body. They stopped when Flare went in front of Rex all in a sudden and placed her paw on her forehead.

"Quick I need CPR" Flare said falling on the ground pretending to lose oxygen and Rex sighed

"Can you give me a back rub" Flower asked lying on her belly facing her back towards Rex

"Can you give me a… check-up. You know what kind" Fern said while leaning on Rex

''Um, look ladies. I know what you're trying to do, but sorry. I'm not here to howl with anyone. So I really appreciate you for your love but no thanks. Have a good night.'' He said and walked towards the two couples who were looking at him.

The three ladies looked at each other and wore a disappointed looks as they didn't get their handsome alpha. Rex stood in front of them and smiled.

'Lead the way.' He said and received a smile from them.

Finally, they arrived at the peak and had a good view of the wolves below, howling with their true loves and lucky no one noticed Lilly's wings. Rex watched and smiled and felt happy for them, as it reminded something to him about his past. He turned towards the two couples and decided to leave to go training.

''Okay. See you back at the den.'' Humphrey said happily and they waved and watched as Rex walked down the steep rocky road.

''Hope his training goes well.'' Lilly said, looking away from the rocky road and towards Humphrey.

''He doesn't have to. He's already a god.'' Humphrey said with a smile. ''Come on. Let's get this romantic time starting''

'We'll find another spot. See you two later.' Garth said and left along with Kate as she lean her body against his.

Their romantic time was beautiful and everything went smoothly until a loud, long and sad howl rang the area and it caught the attention of all wolves. Lilly and Humphrey looked at each other with a worried expression.

"That sounded like Rex, let's go check it out" Lilly said with a worried expression

As everybody continued to howl they started to make their way to Rex and when they got there they saw Rex on the edge of a cliff with a rose in his paws and he started to sing with a gorges voice.

"Perhaps love is like a resting place, a shelter from the storm

It exists to give you comfort, it is there to keep you warm

And in those times of trouble when you are most alone

The memory of love will bring you home

Perhaps love is like a window, perhaps an open door

It invites you to come closer, it wants to show you more

And even if you lose yourself and don't know what to do

The memory of love will see you through

Love to some is like a cloud, to some as strong as steel

For some a way of living, for some a way to feel

And some say love is holding on and some say letting go

And some say love is everything, and some say they don't know

Perhaps love is like the ocean, full of conflict, full of pain

Like a fire when it's cold outside, thunder when it rains

If I should live forever, and all my dreams come true

My memories of love will be of you

Some say love is holding on and some say letting go

Some say love is everything and some say they don't know

Perhaps love is like the mountains, full of conflict, full of change

Like a fire when it's cold outside, thunder when it rains

If I should live forever, and all my dreams come true

My memories of love will be of you… "

Rex finished with a sigh.

''I remembered when I used to tell jokes to you and you always made that beautiful laugh and charming smile. How I wish you're here, so we could enjoy the beauty of the full moon and howl together again. But now there's a female wolf named Lilly who's got the same illness as yours, and I'm not going to let the consequences get to her. I love you, and I'll never forget you in my whole life, Rose.''


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

O.O

The Life of Rex

Part One

Rex turned around to see Humphrey and Lilly looking at.

"You herd my howl, didn't you"

"Who's Rose" Lilly asked as Garth and Kate showed up

"How about I just tell you the whole story"

~Rex's Memory and POV~

I was watching my parents Alou a Moon Wolf that was all grey with white wings and deep brown eyes and Kodi a Moon Wolf that was grey with a tan belly and white wings and yellow eyes, healing some other wolves while I was sorting herbs for the sick and wounded, all the unwell wolves came here as my family were healers apart from my brother Bolt a male Moon Wolf that was brown with a light grey belly and white wings, he was the head hunter of all the Alpha's so he was like second in command, then there was the pack leader Beta a completely black wolf with white wings and yellow eyes and his mate Kea a dark brown Moon Wolf with white wings and green eyes and then there was their daughter, Rose a white Moon Wolf with yellow eyes and black wings and the most beautiful wolf iv ever seen. The next day I was sorting more herbs and herd Rose yelling at three other wolves that were wanting to mate with her and by this point I was furious, how dare they do this to her, she didn't deserve this. So I ran up to them and shouted at them.

"Don't you dare lay another fucking paw on her"

"Why" the lead wolf started "What are you gonna do about it anyway… weak Omega"

I couldn't fight them head on, but I have knowledge, I can use it to my advantage. They all charged at me at once so I used my speed and disabled the head wolfs hind leg and he yelped in pain as I did so. The other two stopped and looked at me with fear and bolted away with their tails between their legs, I gave a quick howl and walked over to Rose.

"Are you ok, Rose"

"I'm fine, thank you"

"Sure"

"Yeah, but if you don't mind me asking how did you do that"

"Well I just blocked the arteries in his hind legs so they cant move"

"Wow"

As she said that Bolt showed up with a group of Alpha's.

"Brother, are you ok, what happened"

"I'm ok" I started "But this mutt and his friends were trying to rape Rose, I managed to immobilize him but his friends got away"

"I'll send out search parties straight away" he said as he and all the other Alpha's started to drag the rapist away.

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter, but iv had no time to do anything, but I promise the next chapter will be longer.

PEACE OUT


End file.
